X Men Origins: My Version of an Ending
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: I thought the ending for X-Men Origins: Wolverine was kind of weak, so I made this oneshot to improve on it...and hopefully on the whole movie as a whole. Rated K plus for action.


X-Men Origins: My Version of an Ending:

Side note: If you haven't seen X-Men Origins: Wolverine, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is an alternate oneshot ending of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. If though you're looking for something even better, I recommend watching X-Men Origins: First Class.

Kayla turns to Wolverine, "I'm sorry. They have my sister." Wolverine nodded, indicating that she should lead the way. Sabretooth was knocked unconscious…for the moment. After all, he has a healing factor himself. Wolverine and Kayla moved towards a prison cell of Weapon X, with a bald headed man strapped to a helmet.

He was crying out in great pain, and he was Charles Xavier.

Wolverine turned to Kayla, "why did you bring me here? Is this another trap?"

Kayla shook her head teary eyed, "no…it's how they're keeping the other occupants from breaking out. I too was affected by it…but my love for you was strong enough to break free of it. They then threatened my sister's life, just to keep Stryker's sick plan going." Suddenly, there were footsteps…and the person making the footsteps was an upgraded version of Wade Wilson called Deadpool. Looking the same as he did in the movie with the exception of a red mask, he resembled a cross between the Deadpool of the movies and the Deadpool of the comics.

He chuckled, "it's time for the oneshot to begin."

Wolverine sighed, "you're making even less sense than before, bub."

Deadpool figured, "I'm just doing it for the money. Weapon X pays handsomely to get rid of mutants like you."

Wolverine wondered with a small smile, "hmm…including Sabretooth?"

Deadpool figured, "of course. A whole government grant worth in cash for taking both of you out."

Kayla challenged, "and what makes you think that Stryker won't have you targeting other mutants afterwards?"

Deadpool concluded with a shrug, "if he pays me enough, why not? I volunteered for this procedure, and now I'm going to use it against you. It says so in the oneshot, see? You don't see, do you? Oh well. Chimichangas, I say." He then took out his swords, and charged at Wolverine.

Wolverine urged, "go free the others. I'll deal with Wade myself." Kayla nodded as she pulled the switch to release Xavier from the power of the amplifier torture device.

Deadpool figured, "maybe you haven't caught up with my comics, but the name's Deadpool."

Xavier breathed a sigh of relief as he struggled to get to his wheelchair. He said as Kayla helped him up, "thank you, Kayla." Xavier had read her mind, knowing who she is and what's going on around him. The device had overtime confined him to a wheelchair and made him bald at the same time, with overloading his nervous system from head to toe.

Meanwhile, Wolverine and Deadpool were slashing at each other, swords clinking against claws. Deadpool did a surprise kick into Wolverine's chest, sending him crashing against the amplifier helmet with a thud. Wolverine struggled to get up, but Deadpool teleported right on top of him. But with his adamantium exoskeleton, Wolverine could do a push up with Deadpool on him. Wolverine bashed his claws into Deadpool's chest from behind, but Deadpool's healing factor didn't even let him get hurt by much. No blood dropped from his chest. Deadpool jump kicked Wolverine against a wall, changing out his blades for his guns at the same time.

Kayla and Xavier hurried out of the prison, as mutant after mutant rose up against Weapon X's staff…including Kayla's sister Emma Frost and Gambit. They along with Scott Summers led the way out for the other mutants, blasting with their powers or kicking and punching their way out of the prison cell before a now defenseless Weapon X.

Deadpool called out, "looks like you could use some wake up juice!" He grabbed some of the loose wires still attached to the amplifier helmet, and electrocuted Wolverine with them. Wolverine's nervous system went on fire, and would've been completely overloaded if Sabretooth hadn't woken up to tackle Deadpool himself. Sabretooth wrestled with him across the room, with Deadpool teleporting to the next door prison cell to hurl him against the cell wall with a thud.

Sabretooth called out, "no one hurts my brother but me! You hear me?"

Deadpool concluded, "then why don't we team up? It's not like…oh wait…I'm supposed to kill you too."

Sabretooth muttered, "that no good…!"

Stryker then appeared, with a gun pointed at pain stricken Wolverine. Wolverine then said, "what…what's going on?"

Stryker figured, "I could've wiped your memory with one bullet…but it looks like I was beaten to it." Sabretooth then slashed at Stryker, cutting his gun in half as it exploded into pieces. Stryker was trying to fire at Sabretooth, but Sabretooth was faster. Stryker was knocked backwards by Sabretooth jump kicking off of him, just so he could charge at Wolverine. Then Deadpool appeared on top of Stryker, slashing his military armor like a madman.

Deadpool called out, "take that, merc-without-a-mouth!" And with that, Stryker fell to the ground unconscious.

Sabretooth concluded, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Deadpool urged, "you copied off my script, you…idiot? What kind of profanity can I even say in this freaking script?" With Deadpool somewhat distracted by his own speech, Wolverine slashed at Deadpool's head and kicked from below, knocking him out as a result of adamantium hitting someone's brain. But with Deadpool's healing factor, his coma would heal. Wolverine and Sabretooth ran out of the prison, slashing at each other as they went. Sabretooth rammed his claws into Wolverine's chest. Again, no blood was spilt because of the healing factor Wolverine had. Wolverine somersault kicked Sabretooth off of him, hurling him against a tree outside. The tree came down with him with a thud, with Sabretooth himself knocked out. Kayla and Xavier were there soon enough with all the other broken out mutants.

No one noticed Stryker being carried in by Weapon X medical staff, who gave Stryker a blood donation and put a cast around his chest to survive...nearly escaping death. This was unknown to everyone else but him...for Stryker prepared for such a situation.

Kayla urged, "are you all right…Logan?"

Wolverine wondered in confusion, "that's me?"

Xavier sighed, "it looks like our freedom came at a price: Logan's memory. I could help…"

Wolverine figured with a wave of the hand, "I can find out stuff on my own." And with that, he walked away from his former wife and his former life. Kayla was tempted to run to him, but Xavier held her back with one hand.

Xavier concluded, "he needs some time to heal, Kayla. Give it time."

Gambit sighed, "young love."

Xavier confirmed, "indeed. Maybe I should open up a school for gifted youngsters…give mutants a chance to find their place in the world without needless violence."

Scott figured, "a bold goal."

Emma sighed, "no offense…but I think we need that kind of violence to find our place in the world. Who's with me?" Kayla reluctantly left with her headstrong sister Emma, along with some less reluctant mutants. There were still some mutants left alongside Xavier, but not much of them.

Xavier sighed, "well, it's a start."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
